Typical holsters for portable belt worn devices make viewing of displays difficult on either the front or rear side of the device without removing the device from the belt. In the context of public safety users who often require to perform various tasks simultaneously, such a scenario creates a potential source of annoyance or danger. Such tasks such as handling a firearm while keeping a suspect within view often do not allow a free hand to remove and view information on a belt worn radio or data device.
Meanwhile, two-sided or multi-sided devices have developed in the industry that may include an audio, visual, or tactile user interface on each side of the device. As a result, such multi-sided devices have in many instances eliminated an unused area previously available for mounting belt clip brackets or attachment features. Thus, more and more multi-sided devices use holsters that have belt clips on the holsters. Another trend that further exasperates the public safety user's experience is the trend towards having the display facing inward on the user's belt since large alphanumeric/video displays on portable devices are more prone to damage if they are worn facing outward on the user's belt. This combination of factors have made it difficult for enabling a hands-free or substantially hands-free solution for users of multi-sided products having displays and keypads or other tactile or visual features. While some existing carry holders protect the portable device adequately, they typically fail to pivot or provide compatibility for two-sided products and further fail to enable hands-free accessibility from a belt worn carry holder or holster.